


self-centered lips

by corgasbord



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgasbord/pseuds/corgasbord
Summary: Nobunaga keeps her displays of affection just as unpredictable as the rest of her.





	self-centered lips

There are little scars across Okita’s knuckles, the sort that could’ve come from anything. Maybe they’re a product of all the roughhousing she’s done since she was young, or maybe they’re the accidental sort, akin to bruises or scrapes everyone finds somewhere on their skin once in a while but can’t for the life of them recall how they got there.

It doesn’t matter. They aren’t usually visible because Okita wears fingerless gloves that climb up the length of her arm, and no one gets close enough to see them unless they’re seconds from death, anyway.

Nobunaga sees them because Okita lets her hold her hand. She sees them because the two of them can sit in her room like this, gloves off, and as long as they’re alone Okita won’t swat her away. She draws her thumb across them, lines over weathers and calluses, idle patterns that don’t mean anything except that she’s comfortable. It’s comfortable, like this.

She lifts Okita’s hand, fingers wrapped tight around it, and presses her lips to the rough skin that spans it.

Okita flinches, but doesn’t retreat. “Nobu?”

Nobunaga responds by planting a kiss on the back of Okita’s hand, then on her wrist, grip just firm enough that Okita could still pull away if she wanted to.

She doesn’t. She asks, voice wavering now, “Nobu, what are you…”

Nobunaga continues up Okita’s forearm, up past the crook of her elbow, up to her bare shoulder, soft little pecks that she knows aren’t like her. Okita must know that they’re not like her, too, because she’s gone rigid. Only when Nobunaga reaches the sleeveless hem of Okita’s kosode does she pause to get a glimpse of her face, and she can’t stop herself from flashing a wide, catlike grin at how pink Okita’s become.

“Something the matter, Souji-chan?” she asks, like she doesn’t know exactly what she’s doing.

Okita doesn’t look like she could reply even if she wanted to, so Nobunaga doesn’t give her the time. She leans to graze the base of Okita’s neck, then the soft curve of her jaw. When she finally moves in to brush their lips together, tender and slow, warm satisfaction fills her at the way that Okita’s eyes have already screwed shut.

They reopen again a few long moments after Nobunaga pulls back, but remain narrowed in her direction. “What… What the heck was all that for?!” she asks. There’s a note of indignation in her voice, but it’s hard to take seriously when she’s a little breathless and a lot flustered.

Nobunaga shrugs. “Well, that’s a funny question. I don’t really need a reason to do things like that, do I?”

“I mean, I guess not, but…”

“Don’t think too hard about it. You’re just cute, is all,” Nobunaga says. Her hand is still holding Okita’s, so she uses the opposite to tap her nose. “Besides, haven’t I told you? Red is a really nice color on you.”

The compliment makes Okita all the redder. It also earns Nobunaga a set of callused knuckles to the biceps, but in her mind, it's a fair price to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old thing that it only just occurred to me i could've posted for kiss day... but it's never too late for lesbians, so! it's up here now. it's not much but maybe one day i'll write something for them that breaks the 1k mark, haha.


End file.
